The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method, system and computer program product applicable for system resource allocation in respect of display interfaces.
With the advent of computer-implemented environments in which multiple computer monitor/screen display interfaces may be used and/or accessible by a given user, a higher demand may naturally be placed on system resources. On each display interface, multiple desktops may provide more real estate for placing windows pertaining to applications that may be run on that display interface so this may place an increased demand on system resource consumption by that display interface. Furthermore, applications that may be running in the background are not typically visually displayed to the user so they may continue to consume system resources while not being in active use by the user.